


C Ring

by mazzie (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mazzie
Summary: Aomine suggested he and Kagami play with a cockring.





	C Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and posted on tumblr but this version has been improved (hopefully) :D
> 
> Written for the prompt "I thought you were dead."

“Like that, like that,” Aomine gasps as his hands clench into fists and his whole body tightens and convulses. Besides his broken panting and moaning, the only other sound in the room is the loud and obscene smacking sounds their bodies make as they meet again and again. “Mmm, Taiga, so good. Don’t stop, oh, don’t ever stop—”

Kagami doesn’t want to stop, but he slows his thrusts, changing paces from his hard and quick pounding to more of a continuous rolling thrust. He takes his time and grinds deep and slow into Aomine’s ass from behind, dog style and primal as he pushes Aomine’s face into the mattress, both so far gone that Kagami’s lost track of how many times he’s gotten Aomine to come. They’re playing with a cock ring for the first time and Kagami can tell that even though Aomine was the one to come home with it, he had not been expecting to have so quickly lost his control underneath Kagami. Kagami feels bigger and harder. He’s pent up with frustration from wanting to be inside Aomine as deep as he can and the constant feeling that he’s just on the brink of coming.

Aomine’s almost incoherent, still begging Kagami for more and Kagami leans over him to press his lips to the side of Aomine’s mouth. Aomine’s mouth is wet, the pillow beneath his face soaking from his saliva and maybe even a few tears. Aomine’s mouth lazily tries to latch onto Kagami’s, and Kagami can’t get enough. He leans over more to try to taste more of Aomine’s mouth, which causes him to be all the way inside of Aomine. Kagami feels an intense heat pool in his belly as he watches and feels Aomine’s whole body shudder as he turns his face into the pillow.

Kagami’s hands are holding tight to Aomine’s hips as he rocks them back against him, forward, back again, and even circles them against Kagami. Aomine is groaning into the pillow, his legs are shaking, and even though Kagami really likes this position he can see that Aomine’s arms can barely hold him up anymore. He pulls back, out of Aomine and Aomine pushes back against him, following his movements to keep them from separating.

“Daiki,” Kagami says putting his hands high on Aomine’s sides, near his ribs. “This way now, come on.”

Aomine lets Kagami guide him up and Kagami turns over so that his back is propped up against their numerous pillows and his head rests against the headboard. Aomine climbs over Kagami to straddle him and before he can sit down on Kagami’s cock Kagami pulls him close and presses his open mouth to Aomine’s nipple. Aomine groans and puts his hands into Kagami’s hair and Kagami bites when he feels Aomine’s fingernails.

“Ah, hah,” Aomine is letting out soft sounds and short breaths as Kagami continues to bite him and guide him back down onto his cock. Kagami pulls back to watch him once he’s inside Aomine again and Aomine throws his head back and shudders before lifting himself up and sitting back down.

“Mm,” Kagami groans as he watches Aomine lift his arms above his head and ride. His own legs twitch when Aomine smirks down at him and clenches around him. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Kagami reaches up to kiss him and their lips barely touch before Aomine shoves his chest so that Kagami can only lean back and watch the show. He watches Aomine set his own pace. His eyes, barely open, show the bliss he feels and he’s still quaking and releasing shuddering breaths. Kagami is getting more turned on to see how badly Aomine wants Kagami to wreck him. When Aomine’s legs can no longer hold him up as well as when he first climbed on top, Kagami sits up and switches their position again.

Now Aomine’s on his back and Kagami’s deep inside of him once more. He pulls at Aomine’s legs, bent at the knee, so that they wrap around his waist. He can feel Aomine’s toes curling against him and they’re pressed to each other so tightly that Kagami grows more and more desperate to come, so he reaches between them to remove the cock ring and he can only fuck Aomine for a few more seconds before he’s completely taken over by his urge to come. He starts pounding against Aomine hard and deep and at an angle that gets him convulsing and shaking underneath him.

“Oh shit,” Aomine cries out, his legs wrapping around Kagami tighter still. “Ah, fuck, fuck!”

Kagami can feel Aomine’s fingernails digging into his back and the sting turns him on even more. There’s a moment where he feels cold and damp where Aomine’s hands are and he knows Aomine’s drawn blood. Aomine doesn’t seem to realize, only holds onto Kagami tighter and turns his head to the side and moans loudly. Kagami growls as he leans down to press his lips and teeth to Aomine’s neck and when Aomine’s entire body curls underneath him Kagami feels like he’s having the most intense orgasm of his life. He can’t stop thrusting into Aomine as he comes and they’re both shaking together, moaning and talking though neither knows what the other is saying.

It takes him a long time to come down, his hips finally rolling to a stop, and when he pulls out Aomine comes again.

“Oh shit,” Kagami groans as he leans down to kiss Aomine. Aomine is a mess of come and sweat, dazed, still incoherent and he’s kissing Kagami back like it’s the only thing he knows how to do.

When Kagami pulls away he’s still shaking and Aomine doesn’t move from where his head is resting at the foot of the bed.

“Come on,” Kagami says softly to him and tugs him so that his head is in the proper sleeping position. Aomine moves sluggishly, like every movement he makes is causing him to tingle and Kagami feels proud because he’s very familiar with that sort of sensation. He can see Aomine’s body quivering, reveling in the remnants of the intense orgasm that continues to quake through his body. Kagami pulls the blanket over Aomine and by the time Kagami lays down next to him he’s already passed out.

The next day Aomine sleeps all day. Kagami cleans up and makes food but for the most part he stays in bed with Aomine and when he finally wakes up it’s past four in the afternoon.

“Hey,” Kagami says leaning down to kiss him. “I thought you were dead.”

“Mmm,” Aomine groans and stretches. “I think I did die.” He tries to sit up but lets out a soft yelp and falls back against the pillows. “I can’t move!” he panics. “Kagami you’ve killed me!”

 


End file.
